Elevators and hot spring days
by Ayakafic
Summary: After the meeting with Danny and Delinda Woody and Jordan both sense something's in the air. Is it only the spring? PostEp for Crazy little thing called love and an unusual elevator ride. Smut story.


**A/N: This is a post-fic dealing with a scene ripped straight out of the season 6 episode "Crazy little thing called love".**

**Spoilers include aside from that episode, also the season 5 "Loves me not". **

**This is the sort of "Plot what plot" aka smutbiscuit story and it involves sexual activity and language so if you're not into that, or feel or know you're underage, this story is NOT for you.**

**I know I took liberties with the timeline, I don't know how long it was between "Loves me not" and the start of season 6 and from there to "Crazy little thing called love".****  
I know I ****also ****took liberties with the scene, but bear with me, this is my first ****fic**** ever, once written my mind wouldn't let me delete the words inbetween the quotes** **so what to do? lol  
Oh and sorry if there's english faults in there, I'm not native english and rely on word for correction. A beta reader would be very much appreciated, for thoughts as well as grammar and wording. hints  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Crossing Jordan, this is just a mind game no money is being made, just a little bit of fun for starved fans such as myself. No infringement intended, ever.  
OK now that's enough babble, read and PLEASE review, good or bad as long as it's constructive. Enjoy.  
/A  
**

**-------------------------------------------  
**

Case closed. They were heading out of the morgue, home. Now walking the corridor heading towards the elevator.

She leaned over him, mocking him,_ "Oh you Woody, cause you're so big and strong". _He felt the smell of her upon him for those few fleeting moments her cheek rested against the nape of his neck, his right shoulder. Some sweet shampoo she always used to hide the smell of death that could so easily take over, lemon maybe? Or apple…_He remembered it from another time, another place, another year even, when he'd brought his mouth to hers and he'd ended up burying his face into her long thick dark brown, sweet smelling curls, groaning out incoherent words as he rode out the last waves of ecstasy that rippled through him and into her, as she was clinging to him, riding out her own inner turmoil after which they lay spent. Not thinking about anything at all._

He blinked sharply, mentally slapping himself. She was talking to him, he couldn't just zoom out like that or she'd notice something was wrong with him. Seriously wrong.  
Or you could just put it down to one single word.  
_Horny_

He just as quickly regained his composure and fell back into their easy bantering about whatever it was. He didn't care. _He had enough trying to force himself not to jump her then and there._

_------------------------------------------------_

_She realised too late that what she was doing was too damn dangerous._  
Caught up in the moment when he asked her who she'd been cheering for in the big macho match between Danny and him. It was too funny how those two just had to compete whenever they got the chance. Men.

She just had to mock him for it and before she knew it she was clinging to his broad, wide,_ muscular, strong, manly, with a twinge of salt smelling _her mind freely reminded her_- _shoulders taking in the musky but fresh, almost sporty smell of his cologne_…of him.  
Oh damn he's talking.  
If I look at him now I'm gonna jump his bones. Not to mention sink into the deep ocean of his eyes.  
Keep watching the wall, open the door, walk, and don't look at him, good, and composure back NOW …there.  
Now just walk to the elevator, fast. Push the button, there we go.  
What the hell's the matter with me? The affect he's had on me lately, it's intoxicating.  
Must be the weather. Yep that's it. Definitely.  
Damn spring._

----------------------------------------

"…_bound to implode. That's how these on again off again things always go, right?_" _Her hair, it's glowing. She must have done something different with it. It's flowing so smooth, so long, so beautiful. I can't stop staring at it.  
What the hell's wrong with me? _

_Isn't it really warm in here? And now we're stuck in here for 9 floors… alone. Those eyes are like honey and hazelnut, a sweet but oh so lethal combination. And her cleavage in that top, not to mention those tight ass pants.  
Damn this hot weather!_

"_Yeah. Workplace romance." Why does she have to dress so damn sexy? And how can she even be allowed to dress like that for work? I can see her black bra underneath that pink top for god's sake! That cleavage, her breasts, __so soft and sweet tasting and wonderful to play with…_  
"_Bad idea." …oh god I miss those lips, her sweet lips over mine_... _man_ _take control of yourself this couldn't be more wrong!  
Too late._  
"_Right?"_

_I can't meet his eyes, can't help myself if I do. This is wrong, so wrong! Keep staring at the doors, they're closing now. Only 8½ floors to go._ "_Right"_

------------------------------------------

Hazel brown turn towards icy blue  
_I have to look  
Damn_

------------------------------------------

One look is all it takes.

He reaches for her shoulders and she for his neck. He runs his hands up and down the arms of her stylish jacket, feeling the rough texture in sharp contrast to her sweet tender lips meeting his equally soft in a an deep, frantic exploration, of an oh so passionate kiss.

Next thing she knows she's trying to find the stop button desperately while he's pushing her back against the side wall of the elevator car, while she's clutching his hair, forcing him to stay put in their lip lock. Needing his lips on hers like oxygen to breathe.

Not that he minds one damn bit.

A few mind-blowing seconds later they gather combined efforts and manage to stop the elevator between the 5th and 6th floor.They both know there's a great chance of them being pretty much alone in the building at this hour, any lonely soul working later than them will ignore the, to all appearances malfunctioning looking elevator and take the other one, trusting the service man to have fixed the fault before the morning rush hour.

No outer circumstances rushing them, their inner starvation make them move over each other like they'd never seen another human being.

Her hands let go of his hair and follow his neck down over his shoulders, move under his black suit jacket, removing it.

He takes this as his cue and throws her gray fashionable jacket off her handing it to the floor. She groans to emphasize the fact that his lips leave hers to follow a path to kiss every available space of skin now revealed, coming to a halt at the straps of her top for a moment before pulling them down her shoulders.

He parts from her just briefly, watching the pink soft fabric pool around her slim muscular waist. None of them want to waste time with removing clothes completely. _They've done that dance once before and there will be time for that again._  
The distance being just enough to fit his hands between them as he move them up her shoulders and continue down over her chest area, steering each hand to the side of one breast to cup them, using his thumbs to stroke imaginary nipples through her black satin bra in wide circle movements, imagining her reaction before it comes.  
He is not disappointed. A deep throated moan escapes her and she speeds up her hands movements over his torso through his shirt, short of ripping it open trying to save the buttons and does a decent job of it, getting the shirt loose in no time as he reaches around her back to unclasp her bra in one swift motion leaving it for the floor to handle with the jacket.

He wants to take a step back to look at her, take her in but she has no patience for that, not now. Instead she pushes her chest into his eager hands, her reaction colour off the movement of her hands on him as she groups his arousal through his jeans earning her a loud "god Jordan".

They start working on the others pants, realising with an almost laugh that it's so much quicker and easier if they do it themselves. They part panting for a time that will always be too long and make quick work of their own buttons and zippers with hands shaky from adrenaline. He has some trouble with his jeans, deciding to just pull them down half way down his knees with his boxers.

Kicking off her shoes she curse the fact that she wore her new black almost too snug jeans this morning, wanting no more than to rip them off but realising somewhere in the back of her brain that it's not very smart. Instead settling for just rolling them down, her panties follow, and ease one leg out, making them hang by the other._ Screw fashion, I just want to screw him. At least I can move my legs.  
_

Quickly he's pressed into her again, his arousal now more evident than ever as it pushes into her stomach. _Oh god this is really happening._  
He puts his arms around her and kiss her deep and thorough. She's the one ending it, reaching behind him to grab his butt to show that she wants more. _Now._

He starts to show attention to her breasts and works his fingers over her nipples. She can't help to throw her head back and moan his name as she hold on to his shoulders for some kind of solid ground as he works his magic fingers over her, massaging, weighing, stroking, teasing before he continues down her waist and down to her hips, rounding them, parting her dark curls to feel her swollen, slick and ready for him.

Knowing this is his gentleman way to show concern she cup and stroke him until he has to tell her to stop, his brain barely knowing how to form the words.

"Do you understand that I really _am_ ready?" she asks with a gleam in her eyes now coloured as dark as black coffee.

He lifts her up by her hips so she can get a grip, and lock her legs around him with support from his arms around her hips as he leans them against the wall and locks his eyes with hers. "Are you sure?" he half jokes.

"Just fuck me Woody." She says in a throaty voice close to a whisper that makes his arousal almost painful.

Not trusting his brain to use words in sentences he place his lips on hers again, making their tongues mingle the dance their bodies are more than ready to start, as he takes his right arm from her hip and guide himself to her opening.

The feel of him pushing inside her is almost too much to handle. Yearning for so long, the fantasies of their night together, trying to forget and suppress them for months to finally have the chance again but not knowing how to approach it, not knowing if he felt the same way, If he was willing to give it another try. This proves that somehow they've grown into sync again, finally, finally he's there, oh yes _right there _she shifts to accommodate the full length of him as he slides all the way in on the second stroke.

The heat of her is too much, feels too good. _This can't be happening, oh god she feels so good, fucking awesome, what the hell have I've been thinking trying to avoid this? Stupid, damn stupid. Ok just slow down now, too fast, this will be over too fast, got to tell her to slow down. _

"Jordan!" He manages to grunt, his nose buried at the nape of her neck, her calves pressing at his butt, urging him on, needing more when he's stopped the slow strokes inside her.

Groaning she lift her chin from his right shoulder "what?" she pants out. Impatient.

"Too fast, I can't...Oh god" he all but whines out at her clever move to tilt his pelvis to bump exactly at the bundle of nerves where she so desperately want him, pushing him in just a fraction deeper.

"No slow, fast" She speaks into him, urging him to start moving, easing herself up and off of him just a little before letting go and sliding down again the sensation making her bite her lip to keep from screaming out loud.

He gets the hint and drive hard into her again, slamming her against the wall, forgetting all about time, his incoherent worlds mingling with her screams of pleasure.

"Oh gaaawd Woody yes, yes ahhyesthere! I'm-ohgod YES think I'm- oooh my god..." He watches her face contract in pleasure, trying to but not quite hitting home. Gathering his final strength to keep from coming just from the sound of her he shifts just a fraction making her cry out for him to go "faster, harder" and "don't you dare stop" as he slams into her for all that he's worth, her long silver dangly earrings waving around her face with every thrust as he makes sweet promises of a time much more tender than this.  
She doesn't care one bit, needing the roughness, needing him in any shape or form, her hands roaming over his torso, around his back and up his neck and down his chest again.  
With one hand pressed between them, stroking, pinching, pressing and rubbing her now nonexistent bundle of nerves taking her over the final edge that she's been longing for "Yes RIGHT there, Aaaahh YESYesyeee-hs Woody!" as he slams into her one more time feeling her inner walls contract and ripple around him he explodes in an orgasm gripping him like no other, releasing months of wet dreams and built up tension with a primal scream as he bites down on her shoulder, marking her as his.

Feeling his release within her heightens the strength of her orgasm and she dig her nails into his back, marking him through the thin fabric of his shirt, feeling him marking her as his, not caring one bit because right now she's his. _I always will be yours Woody. No one else will ever come close to this._

_Oh god I love you Jordan. No one else. Ever._

As the post orgasmic bliss starts to wear off her legs starts to shake from the muscle strain of keeping them wrapped around him, and she untangles from him with a sigh as he slips out of her. Shaky she test the strength of her legs to stand on, finding them not very capable she wobbles a little bit but he's there and he tighten his arms hold around her, holding her close, bringing his lips to hers in a now sweet and tender kiss that for sure makes her knees buckle. She wraps her arms around his back, supporting him too while they stand there just enjoying the feel and taste of each other for a while, not thinking or caring about what have just happened.

Their lip-lock finally coming to an end they lean into eachother. He runs his hands up her bare arms, realising she may be cold. He moves his hands down her waist and find the straps of her top, helping her arms into it again.

"Why'd you wear a bra under this anyway? Just inconvenient, and I can't see a difference" He tells her, smiling.

"One, It's no fun running that way, two Garrett would fire me if I ever took my jacket off, and three I'd be busy telling Nigel off" she jokes. "and I don't feel comfortable like that, but thank you" she adds a little bit more quiet not really daring to meet his eyes.

"Why? I can understand reasons 1-3 but you're beautiful." He says, tilting her chin up to look at the honesty in his eyes. "And it is convenient in _certain_ situations you know" he says grinning so wide she thinks his dimples might just pop.

"Well for you I can make an exception, this time only" She smiles and grabs her bra and jacket from the floor, giving him a nice glimpse of her cleavage and this time he's not ashamed of looking. She puts the bra into his suit jacket pocket and hands it over, earning her and even wider smile if possible.

They make quick work of their pants and shoes again, she was glad after all that she wore black pants now, feeling the result of them inside her.

Starting the elevator again he pull her close to him, suddenly hearing a familiar sound.

"Was that your tummy I just heard?"

"You bet, these activities tend to make me starved."

"Good to know, good to know" he jokes

"Why?" she asks.

"Well this was a good appetizer so maybe we should go somewhere for dinner" His eyes now dark with and gleaming.

"Oh yeah? Well what have you got in mind?" she asks as innocently as she can.

"What about take out? Let's call for some real junk food. Burgers? Over at your place... your bed for example."

He really didn't need any other answer than her tummy's groan but she still answered him with words "You're on!"

The stop of the elevator interrupted their easy bantering, they decided to take their own cars and head to her place. Giving him a quick kiss on the mouth, a pre-taste of what the evening would hold, she left him for her car with "But let's not forget the dessert".

She needn't turn around to see his smile at that. They both knew this time they were heading side by side on the same road.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N: Good ending? Want another chapter? The review button is right below. Just press it!  
I have another story half written, similar territory, but I need some motivation and inspiration to finish it, such as reviews. So get typing!**


End file.
